supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Swiss Open
The 2019 Swiss Open is the 13th Swiss Open scheduled for December 2–15, 2019. The tournament was moved from December 9 to December 2 to shorten the conflict with the ITF Dubai tournament, in the original date for the Swiss Open. The date was moved to allow women to play both the Swiss Open and the Dubai tournament. Jirayu La-ongmanee and Elina Svitolina were the defending singles champions. La-ongmanee was unable to defend his title, although he would've been able to had he not been a mentor on The Face Men Thailand season 3 or if he didn't draw Rafael Nadal. Svitolina was unable to defend her title, after losing to world no.1 Ashleigh Barty in the quarterfinals. This was the last IndyCar Tour event to use the format, before it was changed for the 2020 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona. In case, the 17th-24th seeded players played against players seeded 1-8 and the 25th-32nd seeds played against players seeded 9-16. Instead, it will be the 17th-24th seeded players playing against players seeded 9-16 in the third round and the 25th-32nd seeded players against players seeded 1-8. This format was changed so that it allowed lower-ranked IndyCar full-time captains to play the higher-ranked full-time captains. Seeds Men's singles The men's singles seedings were announced at the GMMTV event on October 15, 2019. The ATP rankings are as of October 14, 2019. As the seedings used the October 14, 2019 rankings, had the November 18, 2019 rankings been used, Gaël Monfils would've qualified and Karen Khachanov would've been eliminated from the seedings. After Scott Dixon withdrew, Metagross, who finished 30 points above Dixon, was seeded third instead of seventh, while Volcarona, Jirayu La-ongmanee, and Josef Newgarden kept their positions. Amoonguss moved up to the final seedings. *IndyCar points are the final points standings from Monterey. **Volcarona's points are Marcus Ericsson's driver points. **Honchkrow replaced Pidgeot for 2020, so Honchkrow used Pidgeot's points from 2019. **Mario Lopez used the points from Patricio O'Ward until he left IndyCar for Super Formula. **Vaporeon used Conor Daly's points, as the Romanian drove for him during the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of Monterey. *ATP points are the points from November 18, 2019 rankings. Withdrawn players Women's singles Women's singles seedings are the year-end WTA Rankings on November 4, 2019. Withdrawn players Men's doubles The men's doubles seeds are the ATP rankings in doubles from November 18, 2019. Women's doubles *1Based on Rankings as of November 4, 2019. Mixed doubles *1Based on Rankings as of November 4, 2019. (WTA) *1Based on Rankings as of November 18, 2019. (ATP) Wildcard entrants Men's singles * Richter Belmont * Simon Belmont * Richard Gasquet * Chinawut Indracusin * Ueli Kestenholz * John Millman * Tennys Sandgren * Saksit Vejsupaporn Women's singles * Mellie Francon * Tatiana Golovin * Caty McNally * Daniela Meuli * Onix * Manatsanun Panlertwongskul * Astra Sharma * Supassra Thanachat Men's doubles * Richter Belmont / Simon Belmont * Sébastien Buemi / Neel Jani * Max Chilton / Charlie Kimball * Ueli Kestenholz / Mario Maurer * Philipp Schoch / Simon Schoch * Scorbunny / Sobble * Rafael Nadal / Stan Wawrinka Women's doubles * Irina-Camelia Begu / Simona Halep * Narupornkamol Chaisang / Kanyawee Songmuang * Fiona Ganz / Karin Kennel * Viktorija Golubic / Chiara Grimm * Mellie Francon / Daniela Meuli * Nina Stadler / Simona Waltert * Serena Williams / Venus Williams Mixed doubles * Sabrina Bryan / Joey Fatone * Max Chilton / Simona de Silvestro * Tanont Chumroen / Muanpair Panaboot * Sandro Ehrat / Chiara Grimm * Viktorija Golubic / Austin Krajicek * Grookey / Simona Waltert * Nadech Kugimiya / Urassaya Sperbund * Sebastian Ofner / Nina Stadler Qualifiers Men's singles # Cinderace # Rinus VeeKay # Inteleon # Emil Ruusuvuori # João Sousa # Jirakorn Sompithak # Issara Kitnitchi # Jirayu Tangsrisuk # Pierre-Hugues Herbert # Atom Chanagun # Prin Suparat # Thomas Fabbiano # Jannik Sinner # Alex Bolt # Rillaboom # Corentin Moutet Women's singles # Chiranan Manochaem # Whitney Osuigwe # Eugenie Bouchard # Monica Puig # Viktorija Golubic # Varvara Gracheva # Sailor Brinkley-Cook # Olga Danilović # Mandy Minella # Leylah Annie Fernandez # Nina Stojanović # Marta Kostyuk # Sririta Jensen # Barbora Krejčíková # Anna Kalinskaya # Elisabetta Cocciaretto ;Lucky losers # Zhu Lin Champions Men's singles * Rafael Nadal def. Novak Djokovic, 7–6 (7–5), 5–7, 7–6 (7–4). Nadal won the title, in a final that lasted three hours and 50 minutes. It was the second straight Swiss Open men's singles tournament that the title was won by a left-handed player. Men's doubles *' Juan Sebastián Cabal' / Robert Farah def. Raven Klassen / Michael Venus, 6–4, 6–4. Women's singles *' Naomi Osaka' def. Simona Halep 6–3, 4–6, 7–6(7–3)). Before the 2019 Swiss Open, Osaka and Halep didn't even play a singles match against each other in 2019. Also before the Swiss Open, Osaka and Halep have never meet since the 2018 Italian Open. With Osaka's win, it was the second straight year an Asian player won a Swiss Open singles title, following Thai-born South Korean Jirayu La-ongmanee in 2018. Women's doubles * Elise Mertens / Aryna Sabalenka def. Hsieh Su-wei / Barbora Strýcová, 4–6, 6–4, 7–6(7–3). This is expected to be the final Swiss Open doubles participation for Barbora Strýcová, as she will retire in 2020. Mixed doubles *' Bethanie Mattek-Sands / Jamie Murray' def. Ryan Hunter-Reay / Sutatta Udomslip, 6–1, 6–3. Protected ranking These following players have entered the main draw with a protected ranking. Men's singles * Andy Murray Women's singles * CiCi Bellis * Maria Sharapova * CoCo Vandeweghe Withdrawals These following players have withdrawn because of injury or illness. For women, players originally must have withdrawn because of playing the $100,000 ITF Dubai tournament, held in the original slot. Men's singles * Félix Auger-Aliassime (left ankle injury) → replaced by Filip Krajinović * Kevin Anderson (knee surgery) → replaced by Ričardas Berankis * Donald Bennie (education) → replaced by Jakkapat Wattanasin * Marin Čilić → replaced by Juan Ignacio Londero * Scott Dixon (wife's pregnancy) → replaced by Oliver Askew * Maneesh Gupta (education) → replaced by Allen Ford * Nick Kyrgios → replaced by Casper Ruud * Drew Lachey (retirement) → replaced by Chanon Santinatornkul * Cameron Marshall (education) → replaced by Perawat Sangpotirat * Kei Nishikori (right elbow injury) → replaced by Cameron Norrie * Lucas Pouille (right elbow injury) → replaced by Yoshihito Nishioka * Cameron Prošić (education) → replaced by Jinjett Wattanasin Women's singles * Janie Allapach Na Pompetch (pregnancy) → replaced by Sarocha Burin * Bianca Andreescu (left knee injury) → replaced by Kirsten Flipkens * Belinda Bencic (right leg injury) → replaced by Kristie Ahn * Kiki Bertens → replaced by Zhu Lin * Patcharapa Chaichua → replaced by Juthapich Indrajuntra * Kim Clijsters (knee injury) → replaced by Ons Jabeur * Danielle Collins → replaced by Paula Badosa Gibert * Lydia Sarunrat Deane → replaced by Paphada Klinsuman * Shawn Johnson East (pregnancy) → replaced by Worranit Thawornwong * Angelique Kerber (leg injury) → replaced by Nao Hibino * Johanna Konta (knee injury) → replaced by Heather Watson * Anett Kontaveit → replaced by Kaia Kanepi * Garbiñe Muguruza → replaced by Christina McHale * Carla Suárez Navarro (back injury) → replaced by Camila Giorgi * Markéta Vondroušová (wrist surgery) → replaced by Anastasia Potapova Trivia Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in Switzerland